At the Bottom
by JasperLovingEvilLittlePixe
Summary: AH. Bella Swan is in her junior year of Forks High and all she wants to do is get out of the bottom of social latter. Jocks at top and the dorks on the bottom. Rising on top with the infamous Edward Cullen, Bella begans to fall for the one guy she hates.
1. To be Somewhere Else

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters!_**

**AN: So..I haven't even posted/typed up my original Twilight FF that I started awhile ago! Other things keep popping into my mind! Like this!  
My brain hurts after the _two_finals I took today. I know I bombed them both. Pre-Cal and Chemistry are way too hard for me! The Pre-Cal final took about three hours! That's forever lockup in a room with your calculator and 35 question. Each question taking forever!  
****Anyways, I have to attend the senior graduation. So I am making my own dress! So I'm going to go shopping for more material in a little while. :)  
I just love going shopping..even if its just for things like sowing materials and thread!  
I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Now read on...**

**At the Bottom**

_Chapter 1_**: **To be Somewhere Else

High School. There is a rank to that sort of thing. Its kind of a food chain. Jocks and cheerleaders at the top while nerds and dorks at the bottom. Being placed into a category isn't up to you but up to those who are higher ranking. Yet how the high rank high schoolers got on top is still unknown. The high school pyramid is still a mystery and at Forks High, you ranking is the most important thing if you want to be notice or even survive. Lower ranking students end up being bullied or made fun of constantly. No matter what you try to do you can only go down not up. Only a few have actually made it higher yet its almost impossible to achieve.

I, Bella Swan, am one of those who are less fortunate, by being at the bottom. It's not just me but my two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale.

We always hang together. We are mock together. And we suffer together.

Those at the top always make fun of us, never really knowing the real us. It gone like that year after year.

But its a new year. So that means new things. New kids, new teachers, and maybe a new ranking in the school status. It's my junior year, leaving only two more years to get out of the bottom. Two years is plenty of time to move up. I hope!

**- - -**

I looked up the entrance of Forks High School. First day of my junior year. I took a deep breath and walked inside. Alice and Rosalie were on either side of me walking in slowly. It felt the same but it was still so different. I mean people were still the same as before.

I glanced over at Jessica Stanley, a mindless cheerleader, to see her flirting with Edward Cullen. I had know both of them since my freshman year, the same amount of time I have know Alice and Rose.

See, when my parent's got a divorce, I decided to have my high school years in Forks. I been here for two years living with Fork's Chief of Police, Charlie. I have always wondered what what I would be if I was somewhere else. If I stayed in Arizona, would I have been at the top? Or just stuck here at the bottom?

Anyways, I looked around the crowded school hallway. Emmett and Jasper had caught up with Edward. They seemed to be mocking some freshmen as they walked into the school.

"You would think after a year they would grow up!" Rosalie whispered to me as I continued to stare at them.

They were the highest of the high! They had become sport captains this year and its only their junior year. Only the few can accomplish that.

First there was Edward Cullen, the baseball captain. He owned everything about that sport. Sources say he will get a full ride in college if he continues to play this good. Edward just seems like a normal guy, to the world looking on the outside, yet he is a total jerk. His fake kind words is all an act, which he uses to get any girl. All the girls think he would be the perfect boyfriend cause he is a"perfect gentleman." I am pretty sure none of those girls who want him have ever been at the bottom to see how he really acts.

Looks like his newest one is Jessica, its always a cheerleader. He had Tanya Denali and also Lauren Mallory before her. All he had to do was speak, look innocent and he could get away with anything at this school. His looks alone could probably get him anything too! All the teachers love him and all the students secretly hate him because they want to be him. Of course who would want to be a huge big shot player who is admired by others,even though no one really likes him? Everyone wants to be his friend or just be acknowledged by him.

Then there is Emmet McCarty. He is only the captain of the football team. Its a huge honor, since he is the one that carries the team. Without him they would lose every game. He is a guy that scares you the first time you see him and he is always carrying around a football. His muscles could crush practically anything. Emmett seems nice but I don't really know him. When he is hanging with Edward and Jasper he seems like a rebel. Yet I don't think he would want to be known for being nice. He likes to play pranks on the students and teachers constantly making everyone's life a little harder. I think he has his own chair in the principal's office. He is the troublemaker of the group.

Lastly, is Jasper Witlock. The basketball captain. It probably helps that the guy is so tall. He is a quiet guy, kind of mysterious. He is known for getting in fights quite often, normally joining Emmett in the principal's office. I don't hear much about him since he doesn't speak much. I am guessing he is just like the both of them, a jerkish player. I have seen him skip school before along with the others to get out of tests and such. The school's newspaper, aka gossip column, had an article about him once, saying he is pretty smart, and may already be excepted into a college. All those guys are pretty smart but they are pretty dumb when it comes down to things.

Like, Emmett and Jasper always bet on everything cause when the one of them loses, he has to do whatever the winner decides. This usually doesn't go too well. From starting food fights to streaking in the hallways, these guys certainly know how to get into trouble. Edward can normally talk his way out of trouble, he hardly ever gets caught.

I walked into my first period class: biology. It was just introductions to everything but I knew it was going to be a long class period since I was assigned to sit next to Edward. He didn't say anything to me. Only laughing when I tripped walking over to the desk. He basically ignored me which I think I rather have then him making fun of me. It was long and boring as Mr. Banner went on about lab safety. The bell rang and I proceed to my next class.

Classes went by normal. It wasn't much since its only the first day. The bell rang and I made my way to the cafeteria for lunch. I looked over to see Alice and Rosalie already sitting at the usual table we have had for two years. I gave them a small wave and decided to get into the lunch line. The line wasn't too long so it would go by quickly giving me enough time to actually enjoy me lunch. Those on top sit on on the other side of the cafeteria. No where near where I always sit. Angela Weber sat down, across from Rose and Alice, with her boyfriend Ben Cheney, whose nose was stuck in a comic book.

I continued to look around, my eyes stopping occasionally to see students eating.

"Hey," shouted a familiar voice, "Get in the back!"

I recognized that voice. It was Eric Yorkie. He was once at the bottom but now he is kinda of in the middle. Somehow he managed to move up the food chain.

If he can do then I would be able to also!

I wasn't paying much attention of what was going on but I was suddenly pushed back hard, falling on the cold floor and my head hitting someone's knees. I looked up to see Jessica Stanley glaring down at me. She looked at me with full annoyance in her eyes. She held her lunch tray in her hand and then a wicked smile came across her face. I didn't look to see what was happening but the guys were chanting sometime.

My head hurt to much to move to react. I glanced over the Edward, Emmett, and Jasper who were yelling loudly and now were in front of the line.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" they chanted along with most of the school's cafeteria over and over.

I wasn't quite sure what they wanted to be done but I was tired of being on the ground laughed at. I realized that I was pushed to the ground because they had cut in line and people had made way for them by pushing everyone back.

As I began to get up, her food began to come down.

Well also milk, that Jessica was pouring on me. I was covered in mashed potatoes, chocolate pudding, and a few chicken strips had landed into my lap.

The whole school broke out in fits of laughter. At this moment I really wished I was somewhere else! I wanted this to be an awful nightmare but it was real.

I stood up to be joined my Alice and Rose who quickly rushed me into the bathroom before I began to cry. This is something that would make front page of the school's newspaper by tomorrow!

It was only my first day of a new year and I think I might have just went down further in the school's pyramid.

* * *

**AN: Guess what I love? Okay...yes I _LOVE _Twilight, and Jasper Hale, Oh! and also Robert Pattinson...also don't forget SHOPPING!...but we are getting off subject...what I really love is REVIEWS! Reviews just encourage me to write more! So what do you think? _Love it_? _Hate it_? Let me know please!**

**P.S.- New Moon clip is almost out! I'm only counting the days!! :D**

**Love, JasperLovingEvilPixe**

**If you like this story then check out my other one called: Bella, Nanny of the Cullen Home (AH, Bella Swan gets a job at the Cullen house as their newest nanny, she must look after the youngest Cullen, Emmett, and also tend to the house. But does the certain Edward Cullen seem to catch her eye yet he seems to ignore everything she does) **

* * *


	2. I Hate Everything About Him

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters!_**

**AN: I am a SENIOR!! And its soo crazy! I really just can't believe it! One more year of high school and then I'm in college!! :)**

* * *

**At the Bottom**

_Chapter 2_**:** _I Hate Everything About Him_

Uncontrollable tears began streaming down my blushed cheeks. I was extremely embarrassed of what had happened.

Rosalie started to cleaning the chocolate pudding on my arms.

"I will be back!" Alice said softly as she walked out of the bathroom.

Rosalie kept quiet as she handed me a paper towel to wipe away my tears and food.

_I couldn't believe what she did to me!_ I have never done anything wrong to her yet she thinks it alright to do _this_!

Alice returned carrying a small bag and began explaining, "Here, see if any of this fits. Worse comes to worse, I can buy you some clothes from the school store."

I smiled and quickly went through the bag, searching for clothes my size. Alice was a little smaller then me but I think a few of her clothes would work.

I turned to both of them and hugged them. I truly had the best friends in the world. Alice smiled looking at me in her clothes.

"Now if only you wore clothes like this, instead of those plain jeans and boring thermals..." she continued to describe my sense of clothing style.

I didn't really care about fashion or anything like that. I didn't keep up with things like that. Only Alice would remind me that you can't wear white before Memorial Day and that my skirt should never be as long as my coat. I never really listened to any of that nonsense and just wore what was comfortable to me.

I keep taking out the food in my hair and drying out the milk spilt all over my face.

We walked out of bathroom making it time to head to my next class. I said my goodbyes and walked into English.

I sat down and could feel the stares from everyone. Whispers of the incident were all around me, along with laughter to follow.

Eric sat right next to me smiling. I was hoping he wasn't going to ask me out again. My sophomore year, I felt awful lying to him about being out of town when a school dance was going on that night. I just wanted to let him down easy.

"Bella," he began softly, "Tell me how it felt. If you could just summarize it in a few words."

I was extremely confused. What was he talking about? What did he want to know? I knew he wasn't asking me out which gave me some relief.

"Well?" he said as he pulled out a notepad and pencil.

Then it all clicked. Eric headed up the school's newspaper and he wanted a few words about the food that spilt all over me. I frowned to see his smile disappear.

"This will be a great story for the new year, " he began to explain, "I'm thinking, 'Bella Swan cries over spilled milk!' What do you think of that title?"

I rolled my eyes ignoring him as I copied down the notes written from the board. He didn't speak to me after that, probably knowing I wouldn't respond to anything. I walked out of class seeing Alice and Rosalie by their lockers. I smiled letting out a smile wave and began to head towards them. As I walked I was bumped by Tyler Crowley, who was being chased by Mike Newton down the halls.

My books and papers went everywhere. I didn't have fast enough reflexives to catch any of my fallen papers. I was on the ground scrambling for my books when a sweet voice started to speak, "Here. You dropped these."

I looked up to take the papers to make eye contact with Edward. I was lost in his liquid topaz eyes.

He grabbed my books and smiled.

"Here you go. I think that's all of them," he said as I there in silence.

"Thanks," I said hesitantly.

Emmett and Jasper came running up to Edward. They seemed as they had been running for awhile since they were out of breath.

"Dude," Emmett yelled and breathed out quickly, "What are you doing? We got to get out of this hallway before we get caught!"

"Yea, what are you doing?" Jasper asked as he glanced at me.

Edward's beautiful smile turned into an evil smirk.

"Just showing this _loser_ to watch where she is going," Edward said proudly and them ripped the books out of my hands, which he had just picked up.

He threw them on the ground causing the books to make a loud thump on the ground. The noise made me jump and I went back to the ground to grab my things. All my papers were scattered again.

"Hey, that's the same girl who Jessica dumped food all over," Emmett began laughing.

They all joined in Emmett's laughter when Jasper stopped them saying that they should leave soon because they were in trouble.

I wanted to cry again. My horrible first day was never going to end.

At first I though Edward was a gentleman, picking up my fallen books and papers. Then when surrounded with this friends he went to being a total jerk that I knew he always was.

Alice and Rosalie joined me again as we made our way to P.E. That was my least favorite class. Only because of I am so uncoordinated.

Rosalie could normally talk her way out of doing anything. She never did anything in P.E. Her model-like looks could give her anything. I bet she could have climbed the social latter higher if she really wanted to. I mean, I could even see her as head cheerleader. But, she never did anything other than hangout with Alice and me.

Alice never really had a problem with P.E. Only the uniforms were an issue. She was very graceful in everything she did, even if she was doing it wrong. She never looked like a fool unlike me.

Today was just going over uniform and safely rules about this class. I made it out without a scratch, except for tripping on my way out of the gym.

It was the end of the day and I just get away from this school. I grabbed my things from my locker, said my goodbyes to my friends, and headed straight for my truck.

My red 1953 Chevy pickup truck was parked near Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible. My truck looked pretty pathetic next the theirs. Alice got hers as a gift and Rosalie said she saved her money as a child to get the car of her dreams. My truck was also a gift, from Charlie.

I threw my backpack into the back and got into my truck. Double pumping the clutch I looked into the rear view mirror. I put the truck and reverse and looked back again to see a silver Volvo in my way.

Not anyone's Volvo but Edward Cullen's!

I was trapped! Unable to back up, waiting for him to move so I could leave. I turned the other way to see Emmett's Jeep behind Edward's car and next to Emmett was Jasper's motorcycle. Jessica was standing on the passenger's side of Edward's car talking to him through the open window.

I honked my horn loudly to see all their faces turn around. I wanted to leave as soon as possible!

Emmett laughed while Jasper revved his motorcycle engine. I stared at Edward to see him give me a small smile.

That only made me hate him more! I didn't want to see _anymore_ of _him_ today yet he was everywhere were I was. I was fed up and I wanted to leave!

I got from my truck and headed to his car with me keys in hand. I tapped on his window lightly and he glanced up at me and continued to talk to Jessica.

Laughter continued to come from Emmett and Jasper. I breathed out walking over to Emmett's huge Jeep.

"Emmett!" I yelled, "Can you tell that idiot of a friend of yours to move!"

Emmett sat there looking in deep thought.

"Nope!" he smiled and laughed.

"Please!" I began to beg, "I would like to go home!"

He shook his head again. I looked over to see Alice and Rosalie coming to the parking lot. Emmett looked over at Rosalie and continued to stare.

I was going to say something when I was distracted by Jasper's comment.

"Why don't you go tell him to move yourself?" he said rudely.

_That gave me an idea!_

Alice and Rosalie were almost to their cars in the parking lot.

I slowly turned around and began making my way to Edward's car. I walked along side Edward's car and stuck out my key. Keying his car slowly until I got to his window. The key scrapped across the left side of his silver Volvo making an awful sound that caused everyone to turn except Edward. He continued to talk to Jessica while I continued to ruin his car.

Everyone around me had their mouths wide open in shock. I really couldn't believe I had the guts to do it.

"Edward's going to kill her!" whispered Jasper to Emmett, who shook his head in agreement.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked out of his car not looking at the damage I had done.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" yelled Edward at me, causing me to realize what I actually did.

I was not really comprehending what I had just taken place but I knew I was in a huge amount of trouble.

I had taken all my hatred out on his precious car. I hated him but at this very moment I kinda felt some what sorry about what I did.

He honestly looked like he was going to cry. I didn't know what to say other then, "I am sorry!"

* * *

**R&R please. I won't update if no one likes it cause that would just be pointless! So if ya wanna read more review please! :)  
NEW MOON TRAILER??!! (insert fan girl squeal) I'M SO EXCITED FOR NEW MOON!  
Only watched it about 11 times! I mean did you see Edward! and Jasper! and JACOB! The wolf was wonderful! Basically if you haven't seen it I really recommend you do!**

**P.S.- If you don't know what keying someone's car looks like I have a picture in my profile. It basically just scratches the car leaving a large mark. **

**Love ya lots, JasperLovingEvilPixe**

**If you like this story then check out my other one called: Bella, Nanny of the Cullen Home  
(AH, Bella Swan gets a job at the Cullen house as their newest nanny, she must look after the youngest Cullen, Emmett, and also tend to the house. But does the certain Edward Cullen seem to catch her eye yet he seems to ignore everything she does. EdwardxBella) **


End file.
